Druhý prvýkrát
by hp-black
Summary: Dosiahnutie emocionálneho dna vás núti robiť hlúpe veci. Nadmerné pitie alkoholu vás núti robiť ešte hlúpejšie veci. Ale opitý zúfalec je priam vražedná kombinácia. Rose Weasleyová na to prišla dosť nepríjemným spôsobom.
1. Chapter 1

Rose sa pohodlne posadila na tmavohnedú pohovku, vzala si od Ala plechovku Spriteu a zapla telku. Milovala tieto muklovské zázraky a toho, kto televízor, počítač, internet alebo playstation nepovažoval za zázrak, automaticky zaradila do kolónky "obmedzený ignorantský idiot".

"Kedy príde James?" zavolala na bratranca, ktorý v kuchyni robil popcorn a otočila hlavu jeho smerom. Nepýtala sa to preto, že by nejako extra túžila po tom, aby sa k nim pridal. Nebolo to však tak, že by ho nemala rada. Bol to jej bratranec, prakticky s ním vyrastala, ale... jej vzťah s Jamesom bol na míle vzdialený tomu s Albusom. Nikdy si s ním nebola taká blízka ako s Alom.

Ona a Albus boli už od mala nerozlučná dvojka. Boli najlepší priatelia hádam už od perinky a počas Rokfortu sa ich priateľstvo iba utužilo. Nebolo teda prekvapením, že po skončení školy sa schádzali tak často, ako to bolo možné.

Al sa vystrčil spoza rohu a pokrčil plecami. "Neviem. Ale keďže išiel von s Fredom a nejakými jeho kamošmi, tak skoro ho nečakám."

Nuž, áno. Ich bratranec Fred bol pekný kvietok, čomu zodpovedal aj výber jeho priateľov. Koniec koncov bol to syn svojho otca. Pokojne by sa stavila, že do rána o ňom počuť nebudú.

"Takže, ako to ide na kurze?" spýtala sa, keď sa Al konečne vynoril z kuchyne s veľkou miskou pukancov v ruke.

"Mám šťastie, že sme čarodejníci a všetky odreniny a rany sa dajú bez následkov ošetriť. Inak by som ti ukázal, ako to ide," zamumlal, zvraštil čelo a keď misku položil na stolík, rukou si pri spomienke na posledný výprask prešiel po pleci.

Rose sa zachichotala a šťuchla ho do rebra. "Vedel si, do čoho ideš. Strýko Harry ti povedal, že aurorský výcvik je drsný. Vlastne ti ho vylíčil dosť dopodrobna."

"Už znieš ako moja mama."

Rose zodvihla obočie. "Čo prosím?"

Al sa načiahol po ovládači a zapol DVD-prehrávač. "Zakaždým, keď sa zmienim o niečom, čo sa stalo na kurze, tak mi povie: 'Ty si naliehal, že chceš byť aurorom. My sme ťa varovali, že to nebude jednoduché.'" napodobňoval svoju mamu a Rose sa uškrnula.

"Možno to hovorí preto, že sa stále iba sťažuješ a fňukáš," doberala si ho.

"Ja nefňukám!" pobúrene vyhŕkol a natlačil si do úst plnú hrsť pukancov. "Okrem toho," zamumlala s plnými ústami, "aj Scorpius ti dosvedčí, že je to tam fakt brutálne."

No iste! Po ničom inom netúži viac, než sa vypytovať Scorpiusa Malfoya na to, ako sa veľactenému veličenstvu páči v aurorskom kurze. Keď sa Rose dozvedela, že Scorpius sa tiež prihlásil za aurora, ani nebola veľmi prekvapená. Už od prvého ročníka v Rokforte boli on a Al ako siamské dvojčatá. Jej to nebolo až tak veľmi po chuti, pretože jej Malfoy prakticky kradol jej najlepšieho priateľa, ale nebolo veľa vecí, ktoré by s tým mohla robiť.

Vtedy sa rozhodla, že oveľa lepšie, ako menej sa vídať s Alom, bude pokúsiť sa vychádzať so Scorpiusom. Takže sa snažila. Niekedy sa dokonca šepkalo o druhom Zlatom triu, ale nad tým sa Rose musela iba zasmiať. Jej mama, otec a strýko Harry bola najlepší priatelia. Ona však Scorpiusa iba tolerovala a to bolo dosť ďaleko od priateľstva. Lenže potom, niekedy v šiestom ročníku, sa veľa vecí zmenilo a za všetko mohol Scorpius. Od vtedy sa mu radšej vyhýbala.

„Keď už hovorím o Scorpiusovi... idem s ním zajtra do baru, nechceš sa pridať?" opýtal sa Albus a Rose sa na neho zaksichtila.

„Myslím, že vieš, aká je moja odpoveď. Ani pýtať si sa nemusel."

Al trhol ramenami a otočil sa k obrazovke. Nepáčilo sa mu, že tí dvaja spolu nevychádzali alebo skôr že sa jeden druhému vyhýbali. Všetkými možnými spôsobmi sa ich snažil prinútiť normálne sa baviť, hoci už dopredu vedel, že je to nemožné. Obaja, on aj Scorpius, vedeli, prečo je Rose také nepríjemné byť v blondiakovej prítomnosti. Najrozumnejšie bolo nechať ich, nech si to vyriešia sami a netlačiť na nich. Aj tak by to k ničomu nebolo.

„Al?" ozvala sa po pár minútach Rose váhavým hlasom.

„Hm?"

„Mohla by som sa ťa niečo opýtať?"

„Hm..." Rose sa zaškľabila. Asi bol príliš zaujatý filmom na to, aby ju naplno vnímal.

„Už si s niekým spal?"

Ani sa nečudovala, že sprite, ktorý Albus práve pil, skončil rozprsknutý na konferenčnom stolíku. Ona by asi reagovala rovnako, keby sa jej spýtal to isté.

„Čo?"

Na jej tvári sa objavila grimasa. „Musím to opakovať?"

Al sa na ňu díval vypúlenými očami. „Ale... čo je to za otázku?" rozhorčene sa spýtal. Bolo zaujímavé dívať sa, ako sa mu po lícach postupne rozlial rumenec.

„Normálna. Tak spal alebo nie?"

„Rose!" vykríkol. „Na toto ti nebudem odpovedať. Nemáš žiadne hranice, pre Merlina? Som tvoj bratranec!"

Rose pokrčila plecami. Dobre, možno to bolo trošku neortodoxné, ale ona bola v dosť prekérenej situácii. Zúfalá situácia si vyžadovala zúfalé činy. „No a? Si aj môj kamarát."

„Áno, _kamarát_ a nie kamarátka! A okrem toho, aj tak tu prevažuje fakt, že som tvoj bratranec," pobúrene povedal a zamračene sa díval na telku. Chvíľu iba pozeral, sem tam nespokojne pokrútil hlavou. „Prečo si sa ma to vôbec opýtala?"

Spokojne sa uškrnula. Vedela, že neodolá. Bol príliš zvedavý na to, aby to nechal tak. „Si si istý, že to chceš vedieť?" lyšiacky sa spýtala.

„Som si veľmi istý, že to nechcem vedieť, ale aj tak mi to povedz."

„Iba som chcela vedieť, kedy si stratil... ehm, svoju nevinnosť," hlesla a musela si zahryznúť do pery, aby sa nerozosmiala. A to nielen pri pohľade na Alovu tvár, ale aj preto, že slovo nevinnosť a Al rozhodne nešli dokopy.

Zízal na ňu. „Robíš si zo mňa srandu?"

„Nie."

„Prečo, prepána, by si chcela niečo také vedieť!" vyhŕkol, ale zrazu sa zarazil a podozrievavo prižmúril viečka. „Pýtaš sa to, aby si ma mučila? Že je to tak? Ale pokiaľ viem, v poslednej dobe som ti nič neurobil."

Rose si povzdychla a pokrútila hlavou. Teraz bolo na nej, aby sa jej po lícach rozliala červeň. „Nie, nerobím to, aby som ťa _mučila_! Vieš, s Ianom chodím už dva mesiace..."

„A?" spýtal sa Al s nadvihnutým obočím, no potom sa zamračil. Mal pocit, že vie, kam sa toto uberá a vôbec sa mu to nepáčilo. Vôbec!

„No, myslím, že je načase urobiť...," zaváhala. Ako to má, do pekla, povedať? „...ďalší krok," povedala napokon.

Al sa na ňu pozorne zadíval a mračil sa. Prečo to musí byť práve on? „Okej," pomaly premyslene povedal, kým ju sledoval svojimi znepokojujúco prenikavými očami. „A v čom presne je problém? Ou! Dúfam... DÚFAM, že nechceš, aby som ti vysvetľoval, ako-"

„Nie!" prerušila ho Rose zvýšeným hlasom. „Nepotrebujem, aby si mi niečo vysvetľoval, nemám desať!" podráždene zasyčala a prevrátila oči v stĺp. „Ja len... no, myslím si, že je čas urobiť to, ale... Och! Vieš čo? Zabudni na to!"

Toto bol doposiaľ ten najponižujúcejší rozhovor jej života. A to ho pritom sama iniciovala! Na čo vôbec myslela? Ako sa na to môže opýtať Ala? Jej _bratranca _Ala? Pre Merlina, mal pravdu, nemá žiadne hranice a ešte k tomu je aj šialená. Jedine úplne choromyseľný človek by s takým niečím obťažoval chlapca, ktorý patrí do jej rodiny!

Odvrátila od neho pohľad a uprene sa zadívala na obrazovku. Cítila, ako sa Al zahmýril na pohovke a celým telom sa otočil k nej. „Keď už si to načala, tak pokračuj!"

Rose si bezradne zložila tvár do dlaní. „Nechaj to tak," zamumlala.

„Vieš, aký som, keď niečo chcem vedieť. Vytiahnem to z teba, či už sa ti to páči alebo nie," vyroval ju Al.

„Och, fajn!" vzdychla po chvíli. „Vieš, myslím, že Ian bude očakávať, že mám... no, skúsenosti, ktoré určite nemám. A ja neviem, či... či by som mu to mala predtým povedať alebo nie."

Umrie! Určite umrie na priveľa krvi v mozgu, ktorá sa jej teraz usadzuje v lícach.

„_Toto_ je tvoj problém?" neveriacky sa spýtal Albus a uchechtol sa. Rose zodvihla hlavu. Mal snáď pocit, že je to na smiech?

„Nerehoc sa! Ach, ja som vedela, že ti nemám nič hovoriť!" naštvane vyštekla červenovláska a rýchlo vstala.

„Počkaj," zavolal za ňou bratranec, chytil ju za ruku a stiahol späť na pohovku. „Neposmievam sa ti! Len mi príde čudné, že z toho robíš takú veľkú vedu. Za prvé mala by si mu to povedať a za druhé určite bude rád. Každý chalan by na jeho mieste bol."

Pochybovačne sa na neho zadívala. Z toho, čo dosiaľ vypozorovala, mohla povedať, že rozhodne nie každý by bol rád. Nechceli chalani náhodou skúsenú sexbohňu? Babu, ktorá ukojí všetky ich túžby? Nuž, ona by sa to rozhodne mohla naučiť, ale tento jeden raz určite nebude pripomínať erotickú zvodkyňu.

„To neznie veľmi dôveryhodne."

„Rose, v tomto mi môžeš veriť."

Môže? No, bol to síce chalan, ale bol to aj jej bratranec. Nepovedal jej to iba preto, aby ju upokojil?

„A nebude sa mu zdať čudné, že mám dvadsať a ešte som to s nikým nerobila?" Zdalo sa jej, že čím dlhšie sa o tom rozprávajú, tým ľahšie sa jej s ním o tom hovorí.

Jej bratranec iba pokrčil ramenami. „Možno, ale stále je to rozhodne lepšie ako ten druhý extrém."

„A t_y_ si myslíš, že je to normálne?"

„Rose, ja ťa poznám ako svoju dlaň a viem, že by si to neurobila s niekým, koho nemiluješ. A keďže viem, že doteraz si takého človeka nestretla, je dobré a vlastne aj prirodzené, že si počkala."

Mal pravdu. To bol vlastne jediný dôvod toho, prečo sa ešte s nikým nemilovala. Jednoducho sa doteraz ešte nezaľúbila.

„No, keď myslíš," zamyslele zamumlala a podoprela si bradu. Možno má pravdu. Možno zbytočne robí z komára somára.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose si zúrivo zotrela slzy z tváre, pridala do kroku a pritiahla si opasok pieskového trenčkota. Bola jej hrozná zima a to najmä na nohy. Nečudo, keď bol marec a ona sa rozhodla, že si dá na seba iba čierne silonky a lakované lodičky. Lenže ona hodlala prežiť jednu z najdôležitejších nocí svojho života, takže čo záležalo na troche nepohodlia? Dokonca si kúpila podväzky! Ona! Perfektne sa jej hodili k čiernemu krajkovému spodnému prádlu a zvodnému kombiné, ktoré mala oblečené pod krvavočervenými šatami. No nepomohlo to. Ani to, ani fakt, že šla do salóna, aby podstúpila depiláciu pod dozorom profesionála. Nezavážilo, že sa starostlivo namaľovala, navoňala a po sprche použila veľmi drahé telové mlieko, aby mala pokožku hladkú ako novorodeniatko. Na ničom z toho v konečnom dôsledku nezáležalo, pretože stačil jediný pohľad do Ianových mdlých zelených očí a došlo jej to. S absolútnou istotou vedela, že urobila chybu, keď k nemu prišla. Nemala sa s ním dať nikdy do reči a už vôbe s ním nemala začať chodiť! Bola taká hlúpa, že to nevidela skôr!

Nervózne sa usmiala a rukou si zahladila zablúdený prameň vlasov za ucho. „Ian," zavzdychala, keď jej rukou pomaly, jemne prechádzal po stehne. Trochu sa od neho odtisla a zadívala sa mu do očí, ktoré vtedy vyzerali také roztúžené! „Vieš," povedala, hlas sa jej trochu zakolísal a na lícach sa jej vytvorili dve červené škvrny. Napriek tomu, aká pripravená bola povedať mu to, neubránila sa rozpakom. „Toto je prvý raz."

Vtedy to zbadala. Albus sa mýlil, kolosálne sa mýlil! V Ianovom pohľade nezbadala radosť, vlastne v jeho očiach nevidela nič teplé, iba mrazivé iskričky, ktoré sa jej bolestivo zabárali do srdca. Nepotešilo ho to, neuľavilo sa mu, on bol... nevedela čo vlastne bol. A ani to nechcela vedieť, pretože sa jej zdalo, že jeho pery sa skrivili do posmešného a možno aj trochu znechuteného úškrnu. Okamžite si jeho ruky striasla zo zmeraveného tela.

„Robíš si zo mňa sradnu?" spýtal sa jej hlasom, ktorý jej pripadal ako štekanie zúrivého psa. Roztriasla sa. Nebola schopná niečo povedať, iba na neho zízala, pretože jeho postoj bol pre ňu ako zásah päsťou do žalúdka. Úplne jej vyrazil dych. „Ty si naozaj ešte panna?" zvolal s nepríjemným smiechom v hlase.

Vtedy sa Rosino srdce prepadlo na zem, kde ho jeho slová nemilosrdne rozmliaždili. Nemusela sa viac hlúpo pýtať, čo to má znamenať. Nemusela mu ani odpovedať a dožadovať sa objasnenia jeho protivného správania. Myslela si, že ju miloval. A ak nie miloval, že ju mal aspoň rád... alebo minimálne ju začínal mať rád; veď spolu chodili dva mesiace! No ukázalo sa, že k nej necítil viac emócií než k svojmu psovi.

Už od neho nechcela počuť ani jedno, jediné slovo. Rýchlo ho od seba odstrčila, vyštverala sa na nohy, schmatla lodičky nedbanlivo pohodené na zemi a trenčkot položený na operadle kresla. Utiekla odtiaľ so slzami na krajíčku a s hlavou plnou hlasou, ktoré na ňu jačali, aká strašne hlúpa bola. Lebo keď kráčala po ulici hľadajúc bar, v ktorom mal byť Albus, vedela, že jej vlastne odľahlo, že sa to nestalo, pretože teraz si bola stopercentne istá, že Iana ani trochu nemilovala. Ale chcela to! Tak veľmi to chcela, až presvedčila aj sama seba. Bol jej sympatický a ona tak zúfalo túžila po láske, až si sama vytvorila jej ilúziu. A to, čo v skutočnosti znamenala ona pre neho, prečo s ňou vlastne chodil, jej bolo v tejto chvíli srdečne jedno, pretože na tom aj tak nezáležalo. Lenže fakt, že ho nemilovala a že on k nej takýto cit tiež necítil, nemenil nič na tom, ako veľmi bolelo byť ním takto ohavne ponížená.

Takže teraz kráčala po uličkách plných ľudí v dobrej nálade – pretože bola sobota -, a snažila sa nájsť Ala, aby sa mala komu vyplakať na pleci, a potom ho poriadne nakopať do zadku. Aj keď vlastne to bola ona, kto by potreboval poriadny výprask. Rada, ktorú jej Al dal, vo všeobecnosti asi nebola zlá, ona ju iba aplikovala pri zlom chlapovi. Nuž čo, aj to sa stáva. Lenže prečo zrovna jej, to bola fakt záhada.

Rose vedela, že Albus mal v obľube obzvlášť dva podniky a zvyčajne chodieval iba tam. O Malfoyových preferenciách nič nevedela, takže dúfala, že tento raz bude vyberať jej bratranec. Rýchlo zapadla do baru, zastala tesne za dverami a očami pátrala po stoloch a súkromných boxoch. Už si myslela, že ich tam nenájde, keď uvidela vytŕčať z jedného boxu hlavu s blonďavými vlasmi. Samozrejme, mohol to byť ktokoľvek, ale išla sa presvedčiť. Keď sa stretla s Malfoyovými blankytne modrými očami, na chvíľu jej odľahlo, že ich našla, no potom sa od neho odvrátila. Nepotrebovala, aby videl, aká uplakaná je, lenže na to bolo už neskoro.

Scorpius rýchlo vstal. „Rose?" prekvapene, skoro neveriacky vyhŕkol. „Čo sa stalo?"

Rose si znova utrela mokré líca a zamrkala, aby tak zahnala ďalší nepochopiteľný príval sĺz. „Nič," zamumlala trochu zahanbene. Ten posledný človek, pred ktorým túžila plakať, bol práve on, pretože vedela, ako veľmi sa bude starať. „Kde je Albus? Hovoril, že bude s tebou."

„Ešte neprišiel. Čo sa ti stalo?" naliehal.

„Nič sa nestalo."

„Veď vidím, že si plakala!" Špičkami prstov sa jej dotkol ramena. „Posaď sa, niečo ti objednám a ty počkáš na Ala. O chvíľu by tu mal byť."

Chvíľu nerozhodne postávala, pretože vážne nechcela sedeť pri jednom stole so Scorpiusom, ale nechcela ísť ani do bytu, kde by bola úplne sama a poddala sa začínajúcej depresii. No a domov k rodičom už vôbec nemienila ísť. Mohla síce žiadať o ozyl u Ala a Jamesa – za predpokladu, že James nešiel niekam von a bol doma -, lenže to by sa aj tak nevyhla otázkam, na ktoré nechcela odpovedať... aspoň nie Jamesovi.

„Dobre teda," povedala napokon a zvalila sa do boxu na polstrovanú sedačku potiahnutú kožou.

Blondiak kývol na čašníčku, pre seba objednal whiskey a pre ňu vodku s džúsom. Nemusela ho dlho presviedčať, že potrebuje niečo silnejšie ako čaj, ktorý jej navrhoval on.

„Asi mi nepovieš, prečo si plakala..." zamyslene po chvíli povedal. Rose medzitým do seba stihla kopnúť druhú vodku a tretia bola už na ceste k ich stolu.

Záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Nie," znela jej stručná odpoveď.

„Myslím, že Al spomínal, že máš dnes rande s priateľom," bolo počuť, aké namáhavé bolo pre neho vysloviť to posledné slovo bez patričnej znechutenej grimasy. Tej grimasy, ktorej sa teraz neubránila Rose.

„To bolo v pláne," nevýrazne hlesla.

„Niečo sa pobabralo?" neprestával vyzvedať.

Hodila po ňom podráždeným pohľadom. Nemôže jej dať jednoducho pokoj a nechať ju popíjať? Ale nie, samozrejme, že nemohol, potom by to predsa nebol všetečný Malfoy! „Všetko sa pobabralo," mrzuto odvetila.

„Pohádali ste sa?"

Takmer sa zasmiala. Nie, rozhodne sa nepohádali. „Nie," znela jej stručná odpoveď, kým sa v duchu čudovala, prečo mu vlastne odpovedá na otázky. Nechcela mu predsa nič povedať. Jemu nie.

„Ale kvôli nemu si plakala, nie?"

Rose si bezmocne zložila hlavu do dlaní. Odolávala nutkaniu vychrstnúť mu do tváre džús – nie vodku, tá bola pre ňu v tej chvíli príliš cenná -, len aby konečne zmĺkol. „Sklapni už," zavrčala.

„Takže asi áno," odvodil si z toho svoje. Chvíľu bolo medzi nimi prekvapivo ticho a jediné, čo k nej doliehalo, boli zvuky štrngajúcich pohárov a hlasná vrava, náhle však začula, ako jej spoločník prudko vsal vzduch do pľúc. Zodvihla hlavu, aby zistila, čo sa deje. „Neublížil ti, však nie? Lebo keby sa ťa čo i len dotkol, tak ho-"

„Ak máš na mysli, že mi ublížil fyzicky, tak nie," dôrazne povedala. „Vyzerám snáď zranená?" posmešne sa spýtala, no bola si vedomá toho, že mu tým tónom krivdí. Vedela, že jeho obavy sú úprimné a ona ho kvôli tomu zosmiešňovala. No a teraz sa preto ešte aj cíti zle! To tá vodka ešte nezabrala alebo čo?

„Mohol by si zavolať Alovi a spýtať sa ho, kde toľko trčí?" poprosila ho. „Ja som si zabudla mobil." _U Iana v byte_, dodala v duchu. Pravdepodobne jej tam vypadol z vrecka kabáta, pretože teraz ho nedokázala nahmatať. No super! Bude sa tam musieť ešte vrátiť.

Scorpius prikývol. „Iste." Vytiahol mobil, chvíľu ťukal do klávesnice a keď si malé zariadenie pritisol k uchu, vstal a presunul sa ku dverám, kde hluk nebol až taký veľký.

Kým on telefonoval, Rose využila príležitosť, vypila vodku a u okoloidúcej čašníčky si objednala už štvrtú. Keď pred ňu postavila priezračnú tekutinu, podoprela si hlavu a zamyslene krúžila prstom po okraji pohára. Nevedomky jej myšlienky zablúdili k scéne z Ianovho bytu a jej sa do očí znova natlačili slzy. Znova siahla po pohári a napila sa. Aj tak bolo asi najlepšie opiť sa a utopiť žiaľ v alkohole. Lenže jednému nerozumela. Nemilovala ho, teraz to vedela, tak prečo je kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo, taká hrozne precitlivená? Áno, bolo to ponižujúce, ale na zahanbenie by predsa takto nemala reagovať. Snažila sa nájsť na to odpoveď a zatiaľ sa vrátil k stolu Malfoy. Posadil sa na svoje mieto a zadíval sa na ňu spoza pohára, ktorý vzal do ruky.

„Povedal, že o pár minút je tu."

Rose bezmyšlienkovite prikývla, ale v skutočnosti ho nepočúvala, pretože keď sa mu zadívala do očí, náhle spoznala pravdu. Odrazu veľmi presne vedela, čo ju na tej zbabranej noci tak bolelo. Ian ju odmietol! Keď sa ňu pozeral so zmesou ohromenia a posmechu, videla na ňom, že ju viac nechcel. Nebola pre neho dosť dobrá a on si s ňou nechcel špiniť ruky. Veď prečo aj, keď mohol mať hociktorú inú? A na toto zistenie jej stačil jediný pohľad na Malfoya, pretože to čo videla v jeho očiach, bola skutočná túžba. A nielen hocaká túžba, bola to túžba po nej!

Vždy ju chcel a ona to vedela. To bolo jablkom sváru medzi nimi, dôvod jej odstupu od neho. Scorpius sa do nej v šiestom ročníku zaľúbil – alebo to bolo aspoň to, čo jej povedal -, a ona ho odmietla, pretože pár sladkých slov podľa nej nemohlo zvrátiť skutočnosť, že bol k nej v Alovej neprítomnosti nepríjemný takmer päť rokov. Nikdy by k nemu nemohla cítiť to čo on a od toho dňa, keď sa jej priznal, sa mu vyhýbala. Iba Albus vedel prečo, snažil sa jej vykresliť všetky Scorpiusove dobré vlastnosti a presvedčiť ju, aby mu dala šandu, ale nikdy to nefungovalo. A až do tohto dňa si Rose nebola istá, či niečo z tých citov prežilo aj po toľkých rokoch – vlastne tomu vôbec neverila, no netúžila overovať to -, ale teraz to vedela. Možno ju nemiloval, skôr by sa čudovala, keby to tak bolo, ale stále ju chcel. No a to pre ňu v tej chvíli v skutočnosti znamenalo viac, než keby bol do nej nevinne zaľúbený.

Po tomto uvedomení sa jej zmocnil nezmyselnú popud, ktorému sa za výdatnej pomoci alkoholu, ktorý vypila, poddala. Naklonila sa ponad stôl, schmatla ho za golier tmavomodrej košele a po tom, čo si ho pritiahla bližšie, sa jej pery prisali na jeho. A to nie hocijako. Keď jej bozk po chvíli ohromeného ničnerobenia opätoval, z jemného dotyku sa stalo to najnáruživejšie splynutie pier, aké kedy zažila. Nevedela, či to bolo kvôli tomu, že pila a alkohol jej pocity trochu prikrášlil alebo medzi nimi naozaj vybuchla taká intenzívna vášeň, no prekvapilo ju to. No, možno by skôr mala povedať, že ju to šokovalo. Nikdy si nemyslela, že by so Scorpiusom mohla niečo mať, ale akonáhle sa jej jemná pokožka stretla s jeho ústami, bolo to ako elektrický výboj a ona nechápala, prečo si bozkávať sa s ním kedysi nevedela ani predstaviť.

Keď už nemohla vydržať bez vzduchu ani o sekundu dlhšie, rýchlo sa odtiahla a zadychčane sa dívala do jeho modrých očí. Žiarili ako dva zafíry, no Rose si v nich nemohla nevšimnúť nevyslovenú otázku. Bol zmätený, čo mu nezazlievala, no nechcela, aby sa jej pýtal, pretože sama nepoznala odpovede. A preto keď zbadala, ako sa jeho ústa pohli, rýchlo mu na ne položila ukazovák a pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie," zarazila ho, s prstom stále na jeho perách obišla stôl a sadla si vedľa neho. „Nič nehovor."

Musel v tom byť alkohol skombinovaný so stratenou dôstojnosťou, o ktorú ju obralo Ianovo odmietnutie, pretože inak si nevedela vysvetliť, že ho znova začala bozkávať. Bez rozmyslu. Nezáležalo jej na tom, že by mohol prísť Al alebo že to robí z úsplne sebeckých dôvodov a pravdepodobne tým práve Scorpiusovi ubližuje. Na ničom jej nezáležalo, iba sa chcela cítiť dobre. Chcela sa cítiť chcená a milovaná a jeho na tento účel využila.

„Rose," zaprotestoval jej Scorpius do úst a ona musela prudko stisnúť viečka nad tou bolesťou, ktorá sa rozpumpovala v jej srdci. _Nie aj on! On nie!_ kričala vo vnútri, prsty mu pevne zaborila do pliec.

Trochu od neho odtiahla hlavu, ale nie dosť na to, aby sa na neho mohla pozrieť. Jej pery sa stále zľahka dotýkali jeho. „Neodmietaj ma," zlomene zašepkala a radšej prehltla slová ‚ty nie', pretože by z toho mohol niečo vytušiť. „Alebo mi chceš nahovoriť, že ma nechceš? Pretože ja viem, že áno."

Prisala mu pery na bradu. „Nerozmýšľaj nad tým."

Nemala potuchy, ako sa ocitli v izbe s dvojposteľou, no keď pred ňou jeden druhému vyzliekali oblečenie, ani ju to nezaujímalo. Nechala sa pohltiť alkoholom a momentom, vďaka ktorému zabudla na všetko ostatné. Alebo sa na to aspoň snažila zabudnúť. Dobre vedela, že toto bude trpko ľutovať, no v tej chvíli boli pocity, ktoré vyvolávali jeho jemné, no napriek tomu žiadostivé dotyky, dôležitejšie než dozvuky jej šialených činov.

Chcela, _potrebovala_, aby ju donútil nemyslieť na nič iné iba na neho a porozuhode sa mu to darilo. Obraz Iana v jej hlave rýchlo bledol a v tom okamihu ju už netrápilo, čo sa stalo, pretože tam bol niekto iný, kto si o nej myslel, že za to stojí. Eufória, ktorá ju po tom uvedomení zaplavila, mala pravdepodobne na svedomí to, že si veľmi nevšímala, čo sa okolo nej deje. A to až do chvíle, keď znova začula jeho hlas.

„Podväzky?" trochu prekvapene hlesol a ona sa začervenala. Možno mu napadlo, že to spodné prádlo si obliekla z nejakej príčiny – čo aj bola pravda -, a fakt, že by si o nej myslel, že na to bola celý čas pripravená, ju trochu zahanbil.

Iba na to niečo nezrozumiteľne zamumlala a dožadovala sa ďalšieho bozku, len aby mu odviedla pozornosť od svojich podväzkov. Fungovalo to, no iba do istej miery. Stále mu tam sem-tam zablúdil pohľad, nehovoriac o jeho rukách, lenže na to sa rozhodne sťažovať nemohla. Pomaly, skoro úctivo jej sťahoval silonky, kombiné, čipkovanú podprsenku a než sa vôbec nazdala, ocitla sa pod ním úplne nahá a tento fakt ju takmer primrazil k posteli. Nebolo to preto, lebo by sa pred ním hanbila – prekvapujúco necítila žiadnu hanbu, najmä nie po tom, čo uvidela tú žiaru v jeho očiach, keď sa na ňu pozrel -, skôr to spôsobilo uvedomenie si, že to naozaj spravia. Že sa chystá stratiť panenstvo so Scorpiusom Malfoyom a on o tom nemá ani potuchy.

Na okraji mysle jej hlodalo nutkanie povedať mu to. Vedela, že _on_ by to mal vedieť už iba kvôli tomu, ako dlho sa poznali, vedela, že by mu to nemala tajiť, lenže nedávne udalosti, pri ktorých sa škaredo popálila, jej v tom zabránili. Nechcela a nemohla už zažiť ďalšie odmietnutie. Preto tam iba ležala, pevne ho k sebe pritískala a čakala na moment, kedy na tú maličkosť príde sám. A veru že to aj zistil.

Rose zalapala po dychu a rýchlo si zahryzla do pery, aby nevydala žiadny znepokojujúci zvuk. Lenže on to aj tak zistil – samozrejme! -, nebol predsa hlúpy. Jeho telo stuhlo na jej, uprene sa na ňu díval. Vedela to. Hoci od neho odvrátila tvár, aby sa mu nemusela pozrieť do tváre, vycítila jeho oči na sebe.

„Rose," jemne vyslovil. Z tónu, akým to povedal, nevedela nič vydedukovať, nemohla prísť na to, čo si myslí, tak sa na neho pozrela... a uvidela ľútosť. Nebolo pochýb o tom, že to oľutoval a ona by sa bola v tej chvíli najradšej prepadla kamsi do pekla.

Prudko zatvorila oči a pevne stisla viečka v snahe nerozplakať sa, pretože v jeho očiach bolo viac než iba oľutovanie. Bolo tam znechutenie, a to bolo oveľa horšie, než Ianov detinský posmech. Ale tak jej treba. Určite to bola iba odplata za to, že ho chcela využiť.

„Rose," Scorpius znova zopakoval jej meno, tento raz tam cítila naliehanie, otázku a žiadosť o vysvetlenie. Lenže ona mu nemohla nič povedať. Bála sa, že keby otvorila ústa, spustila by niečo, čo by ani ona, ani on nemohli zastaviť. A plakať v tej chvíli nevyzeralo ako dobrý nápad.

_Bol z nechutený z nej?_ Nemohla sa zbaviť tej otázky. Prečo to videla v jeho očiach tak jasne, ako iba pár minút predtým záblesk užasnutia, v ktorom sa odrážala jej nahota? Lenže keby bol naozaj znechutený, neodtiahol by sa? Už dávno by ju od seba odstrčil, rýchlo sa obliekol a bez obzretia sa vyparil. Alebo nie? Nevedela.

„Prečo si...?" začal sa jej pýtať, čo bola tá posledná vec - okrem jeho odchodu -, ktorú chcela, aby urobil. Preto ho prerušila jediným spôsobom, o ktorom vedela, že by mohol fungovať. Jednoducho ho znova pobozkala a mala pocit, že ho tým bozkom prosí, aby sa nepýtal. Že ho prosí, aby pokračoval a poskytol jej aspoň trochu útechy.

Bedrami sa vzopäla proti nemu, čím ho donútila pohnúť sa a vtiahla ho hlbšie. Počula, ako zastonal a ruka, ktorú mal zaborenú v jej vlasoch a pritisnutú na jej temene, zostilnila stisk. No stále na ňu nereagoval, preto uvoľnila svaly a následne k nemu znova prirazila. A ako sa zdalo, tento príraz definitíne zhatil hradbu jeho sebaovládania. Z hrdla sa mu vydralo pridusené zastenanie, hlavu pritisol na jej hrdlo a zladil sa s jej pohybmi.

000

Rose vedela, že ju neprivedie k vrcholu a ani sa to nestalo. Po tom, ako sa bez najmenšieho varovania dozvedel, že toto je pre ňu prvý raz, a ona uvidela v jeho pohľade všetky tie pocity, z ktorých jej zamrelo srdce, museli by začínať od začiatku, ak chcel, aby z toho niečo mala aj ona. A Rose vedela, že to v jeho moci nebolo. Ale musela si priznať, že bolo fascinujúce vidieť a cítiť jeho vyvrcholenie a to aj napriek tomu, že akonáhle sa z nej odvalil, žiadal od nej odpovede.

„Iba... mlč," hlesla a dúfala, že neidentifikuje nešťastný tón v jej hlase. Nedúfala, že to urobí, no naozaj ju poslúchol. Zostal civieť na strop a ona sa k obrátila chrbtom a stúlila sa do klbka. Mala chuť začať revať ako malé dieťa, ale nemohla, a to ani po tom, čo si s bolesťou v hrudi uvedomila, že sa jej viac nedotkol. Nepritiahol si ju k sebe, neobjal ju, iba tam ležali ako dvaja cudzinci.

Čakať, kým konečne zaspí, bolo skoro ako mučenie a ona sa domnievala, že je to cena za to, že si dovolila urobiť takúto neodpustiteľnú chybu. Keď konečne počula, že dýcha pomaly a rovnomerne, opatrne sa prevalila. Zaspal, vďaka Merlinovi. Rýchlo vstala z postele, navliekla na seba oblečenie a vykĺzla z miestnosti.


	3. Chapter 3

Vedel, že robil chybu, keď sa nechal unášať tými pocitmi čistého blaha. Pretože to bolo to, čo cítil, keď mu konečne došlo, že Rose sa s ním _chce_ milovať a že neplánuje prestať a odstrčiť ho od seba, aby sa mu vysmiala do tváre za jeho naivitu a nechala ho bolestne neukojeného. Nuž, horšie by rozhodne bolo to poníženie ako jeho neuspokojená túžba, ale, vďaka Merlinovi, nič také sa nestalo.

Myslel si, že od šťastia vyskočí z kože, no táto eufória netrvala dlho, lebo si uvedomil, že celé sa to odohráva akosi zle. Že niečo nie je v poriadku a že Rose sa muselo stať niečo, čo ju primälo k tomuto unáhlenému činu. A ako to vedel? Nuž, ak si odmyslel jasný fakt, že ho celé roky odmietala, pretože o neho nemala najmenší záujem a tiež skutočnosť, že sa to chystali urobiť v nie príliš vábne vyzerajúcej izbe nad barom, to nebol spôsob, ako zvyčajne takéto veci chodili. No, možno niektoré čarodejnice preferovali systém najprv telesné spoznávanie potom slová, ale Rose taká nebola. Preto mu ihneď došlo, že niečo nie je v poriadku, no po tých rokoch trpkého vedomia, že ho nechce a že on ju nikdy nebude môcť mať, ju zrazu držal v náručí. A nielen to! Dovolila mu bozkávať sa s ňou a hladiť každý milimenter jej božského tela.

Mohol mu naozaj niekto vyčítať, že sa v tej chvíli rozhodol ignorovať ten nepríjemný pocit, ktorý z toho mal a užívať si niečo, o čom po nociach sníval už roky? Mohol mu niekto zazlievať, že keď mal možnosť naozaj prežiť noc s objektom svojich mokrých snov, chopil sa jej? Nie, nemyslel si to, no aj tak vedel – bol si tým taký istý, ako že ráno výjde slnko a večer zapadne -, že to napokon bude ľutovať. Veľmi trpko ľutovať. Lebo z akejkoľvek príčiny s ním Rose bola ochotná vliezť do postele, určite to nebolo nič, čo by sa mu páčilo a istotne to nebol správny dôvod. Z toho vyplývalo, že to napokon aj ona oľutuje a on sa bude môcť ísť pokojne obesiť.

Ale práve v tej chvíli keď pod ním ležala a nechala sa ním pohládzať, na to odmietal myslieť. Kto duševne zdravý by nad tým dumal, keby sa mu ocitla v náručí žena v krajkovanom spodnom prádle a podväzkoch? Podväzkoch! Keď ju uvidel v tej súprave, obával sa, že od prudkého návalu krvi mu istá časť tela vybuchne s väčším rachotom ako plastická trhavina. Takže nie, vtedy jednoducho odmietal myslieť na následky. Veď on si až do tej noci myslel, že ju nikdy nebude môcť chytiť ani za ruku, nieto ju ešte bozkávať. Boli časi, kedy by dal polovicu svojho dedičstva iba za to, aby mohol vziať do dlaní jej ruku a pobozkať jej jemnú pokožku. Preto mal pocit, že od toľkého šťastia, ktoré sa ho zmocnilo, sa vznesie niekoľko metrov do výšky. Ale netrvalo to dlho - samozrejme, že netrvalo! Lebo keď on konečne dosiahne niečo, po čom túži, keď sa mu konečne stane niečo naozaj dobré, nemôže to vydržať dlho.

Vnikol do nej a v tej chvíli ho omráčilo ohromujúce zistenie nasledované pocitom, že ak okamžite nezačne zbesilo prehĺtať žlč, ktorá sa mu valila do krku, vyvracia sa rovno na ňu. Bola panna. Panna! Prečo, do pekla? A on sa k nej správal tak... tak... ponáhľal sa a na niekoho nevinného bol príliš drsný, keď do nej bez varovania prirazil. Musela pevne zovrieť viečka a pery – zrejme od bolesti. Hnusil sa sám sebe. Takto sa to nemalo stať! Keby mu to povedala, keby mu bola niečo naznačila... och, pravdepodobne by prestal. Iste že by prestal! Bol si poriadne istý, že toto nebol spôsob, ako chcela stratiť svoju nevinnosť a určite ju nechcela stratiť s ním. Lenže ona ho nezastavila, nepovedala mu, aby to nerobil. Prečo? Stačilo by jedno slovo, jediný nesúhlasný pohľad a pustil by ju. Nikdy by neurobil nič, s čím by nesúhlasila a ona to vedela.

Nuž a keby mu to prezradila ešte prv a aj tak by trvala na tom, že to chce – to bol asi jeho najväčší sen -, všetko by urobil inak a ona by nikdy nepocítila bolesť. Nedovolil by to. No, skôr by sa snažil, aby to bolo čo najmenej bolestivé (buďme realisti), a čo najviac príjemné. Lenže Rose - tá prekliata Rose! -, bola ticho práve vtedy, keď to bolo najmenej žiadúce. Akonáhle jeho pohľad padol na jej zničenú, bolesťou zvraštenú tvár, mal sto chutí nabodnúť sa na hrdzavý kôl. Všetko sa pobabralo. On to pobabral! A vlastne aj ona.

Chcel to nejako napraviť, zachrániť, čo sa dalo, lenže ona ho povzbudzovala, aby pokračoval. Nerozumel tomu. Prečo to, do čerta, robila? A čo také sa stalo, že vo svojom zúfalstve urobila takú nerozvážnosť? Nemal v úmysle v tom pokračovať, keď vlastne ani nevedel, čo to má všetko znamenať, lenže ona sa začala pohybovať. Pohybovať! V tej chvíli bol stratený, každý na jeho mieste by bol. A tak bral, čo mu dávala, nemysliac na dôsledky, príčiny, či skryté dôvody, a potom nastala čistá blaženosť. Umožnila mu dotknúť sa neba, lenže následne ho zhodila rovno do pekla, keď sa k nemu otočila chrbtom, a on mal pocit, ako keby mu strelila zaucho. Pravdepodobne sa na neho nemohla ani pozrieť. Chcel jej niečo povedať, noazaj chcel! Lenže čo? Že mu to je ľúto? Ibaže on neľutoval, že sa to stalo, iba ho mrzeli všetky tie okolnosti. Zabíjalo ho vedomie, že sa s ním nemilovala preto, že to chcela prežiť s ním, ale preto, lebo... Nevedel prečo. A hoci chcel zúfalo počuť z jej úst pravdu, bol si dobre vedomý toho, že minimálne v tej chvíli mu absolútne nič nepovie.

Chcel si ju tiež pritúliť k sebe, objať ju a pobozkať, ako keby boli normálny pár - čo neboli, no tá ilúzia bola pekná -, ale ani to nemohol, lebo mal podozrenie, že to nie je vhodné. Vvzhľadom na okolnosti, za akých sa to stalo, vytušil, že Rose by to nechcela a nevedel, či by zniesol, keby ho od seba odstrčila. Keď sa napokon nad ránom prebudil, bola preč. Hodnú chvíľu civel na matrac, na ktorom predtým ležala, kým po ňom prešiel dlaňou. Bol studený ako ruka, ktorá mu zovrela srdce.

000

Každá akcia vyvolá nejakú reakciu. Hoci Rose nikdy nechodila na muklovskú školu a nikto jej ani nedával hodiny fyziky, s týmto konkrétnym Newtonovým pohybovým zákonom bola oboznámená. Veď koniec-koncov celý vesmír sa zakladal na sériách akcií a reakcií, jej osobný život nevynímajúc. Preto si bola veľmi dobre vedomá toho, že jej čin nezostane bez následkov. Trest musel prísť, bolo to absolútne nevyhnutné. Keď sa púšťala do tej kolosálnej hlúposti, ktorú urobila, odmietla dovoliť si myslieť na konzekvencie, ktoré z toho vyplynú, no neskôr nad nimi musela premýšľať. Napríklad vtedy, keď meravo ležala vedľa Malfoya a bezmyšlienkovito rátala praskliny na nekvalitnej maľovke v pravom hornom rohu jednej zo stien.

Rose však očakávala odplatu v podobe niečoho fyzického, napríklad že si zlomí ruku alebo sa potkne na schode a vyvrtne si členok, ibaže nič také sa nestalo. A čo dostala miesto toho? Zvieravý pocit, že všetko zlé v jej živote sa na ňu začalo valiť ako lavína v jednom, jedinom momente – v tomto. Viac než oľutovala to, čo spravila, a to už pár minút po akte, no Rose nielenže ublížila sebe, pretože urobila niečo, čo sa nedá vziať späť, ale ona so sebou musela stiahnuť aj Malfoya. Ako keby nestačilo, ako mizerne sa cíti ona! Vedela, že keď mu dôjde, že ho iba bezcitne využila – v prípade, že sa tak už nestalo -, aby sa sama cítila lepšie, bude ňou opovrhovať viac než kýmkoľvek iným. Veď... ako sa to hovorí? Človek, ktorého miluješ, ti môže ublížiť najviac.

No najhoršie z toho bolo to, že si to nezaslúžil. Ona áno, pretože bola sebecká a bezohľadná, takže tá začínajúca depresia jej patrí. Ibaže on sa k nej od šiesteho ročníka nikdy nesprával inak než milo. Kedy sa z nej stala taká mrcha?

Nechcela na to veľmi myslieť, ale niekedy si človek nedokáže rozkázať. A už vôbec nie vtedy, ak sa vám tá udalosť sama pripomenie. Keď sa ráno zobudila a dala si horúci kúpeľ, skoro sa ani nestačila osušiť a zabaliť sa do županu a už jej niekto klopal na dvere. Rýchlo prešla k vchodovým dverám a jej jediné šťastie bolo, že sa najprv pozrela cez kukátko, kto to je. Keď uvidela, že tam stojí Malfoy, takmer sa tam zložila.

_Kto, do pekla, mu dal túto adresu?_ Rose si bola istá, že Scorpius nevedel, kde momentálne býva, pretože to ani nebol jej byt ale jej spolužiačky z univerzity. Anna mala to šťastie, že ju život obdaril bohatými rodičmi, ktorí nad kúpou tohto bytu dvakrát nepremýšľali, akonáhle zistili, že ich dcéra sa predsa len rozhodla študovať čarodejnícke právo a nie dejiny umenia starovekých víl. Každý rok odchádzala na zimné a letné prázdniny do Francúzska aj s celou rodinou a Rose jej každé prázdniny strážila byt – alebo aspoň tak tomu hovorila ona.

Ale na čo sa to tu vlastne hrá? Celkom presne vedela, odkiaľ má jej adresu. Kto iný než jej _bývalý_ najlepší priateľ Albus by prezradil takú informáciu? Rose v duchu zanariekala a vrátila sa späť do kúpeľne, odhodlaná ignorovať ho. Lenže hádajte čo! On jej klopal na dvere celú hodinu. Hodinu! Myslela si, že jej z toho šibne a vážne začínala uvažovať nad tým, že ak okamžite neprestane, vyletí z bytu ako fúria a odčaruje mu zadok na druhú stranu planéty. Ale aj napriek tomu, aká nabrúsená bola, by to neurobila. Príliš sa desila stretnutia s ním a okrem toho, ona bola asi tá posledná osoba, ktorá má právo niečo mu vyčítať.

„Rose, ja viem že si tam!" zvolal. „Otvor mi, musíme sa porozprávať." Klop, klop, klop...

_V žiadnom prípade!_ To by radšej vyskočila z okna. Už nikdy z toho bytu nevystrčí ani špičku nosa, ak je čo i len minimálna šanca, že vonku narazí na Malfoya. Našťastie ho to po ďalších desiatich minútach prestalo baviť a ona nemusela siahnuť po elixíre na spanie. No pokoj jej aj tak nebol dopriaty. Pár minút po tom, čo Scorpius konečne odišiel spred jej dverí, obývačkou sa ozvalo vyzvánanie telefónu.

„Áno?" s ľahkým povzdychom sa prihlásila. Dúfala, že to nebol Malfoy.

„Rose, čo je s tebou? Prečo mi nezdvíhaš?" ozvalo sa na druhej strane linky.

Nebola si úplne istá, kto to je. „Albus?" pokusne sa spýtala.

„Jasné, že som to ja. Kto iný? Asi päťkrát som ti volal na mobil. Prečo si mi nezdvíhala?"

Och, áno. Vo všetkej svojej sebaľútosti úplne zabudla na mobil, ktorý jej vypadol pravdepodobne u Iana v byte. „Lebo som si telefón nechala u Iana."

„U Iana?" lyšiacky sa spýtal Al a Rose mala takmer pred očami jeho široký úškrn. „To si bola asi dosť roztržitá, keď si ho tam zabudla. Zabavila si sa?"

Čo je to vôbec za otázku? Či sa zabavila? Pche! „Nie, nezabavila," precedila pomedzi stisnuté zuby.

„Čože? Prečo? Stalo sa niečo?"

„Radšej by som o tom nehovorila...," zamumlala pochmúrne.

„Rose," povedal Albus tento raz vážnym tónom, „čo sa stalo?"

„Och, myslíš okrem toho, že sa všetko totálne pobabralo a už s ním nechodím?" sarkasticky vyhŕkla.

„Čo?"

Rose mierne pohodila hlavou a zvalila sa do kresla. „No, vlastne som mu oficiálne nepovedala, že sa s ním rozchádzam, ale fakt nemôže čakať, že s takým chrapúňom budem chcieť zostať."

„Chrapúňom?" zopakoval po nej a súdiac podľa hlasu, bol nahnevaný. „On ti niečo urobil?"

Povzdychla si. „Upokoj sa, nič mi neurobil. Som v poriadku." Nuž, to nebola až tak pravda, ale čo už. Za lož sa predsa neposiela do Azkabanu. Vlastne, technicky... ak by krivo svedčila na súde, mohla by ísť do basy. Ale toto nebol ten prípad, takže čo?

„Tak prečo si sa s ním rozišla a prečo si povedala, že je chrapúň?" chcel vedieť.

No hej, mala radšej držať jazyk za zubami. „Jednoducho... veci nešli tak, ako som plánovala a ja som si uvedomila, že Ian nie je ten pravý."

„Čo myslíš tým, že veci nešli tak, ako si plánovala?"

No nebol neodbytný? „Albus, najpriek našej včerajšej konverzácii sa s tebou o tomto nemienim baviť." To posledné, čo potrebovala, bol príliš iniciatívny bratranec, ktorý by išiel hájiť jej česť k Ianovi a popritom mu rozbil držku. Trénoval za aurora, mohol by mu vážne ublížiť a verte či nie, to nebolo to, čo chcela.

„Si si istá, že si okej?" spýtal sa znova po chvíli mlčania.

Rose si zahrýzla do spodnej pery. Bola úplne ponížená, zistila, že kade chodí, tam využíva ľudí, ktorí si to vôbec nezaslúžia a včera stratila pannenstvo s tým posledným človekom na planéte, s ktorým to mala v úmysle urobiť, nehovoriac o tom, že sa to stalo v prenajatej izbe nad barom, kde sa opila. „Je mi fajn. Ale ty mi radšej povedz, ako bolo včera v bare."

Bola si istá, že Scorpius sa jej bratrancovi nezveril, takže to bola celkom dobrá otázka. Aspoň odvedie jeho pozornosť od svojej maličkosti.

„Och, vieš... vlastne som tam ani neprišiel. Po ceste tam som vrazil do jednej baby, ktorá bola celkom sympatická, slovo dalo slovo a ja som ju pozval na pohárik. Našťastie, že Scorpius to pochopil. Vlastne, keď mi volal a povedal som mu, že neprídem, ani neznel sklamane."

Scorpius volal Alovi a ten mu povedal, že _nepríde_? To sa veľmi nepodobalo na verziu, ktorú blondiak povedal jej. Nepresviedčal ju náhodou, že jej bratranec tam bude každú chvíľu? Bastard. Lenže na druhej strane to nie je ani zďaleka také zlé ako to, čo urobila ona.

„Ach!" podarilo sa jej zo seba dostať. „A dohodli ste sa na ďalšom rande?" Fakt ju to v tomto momente nezaujímalo, ale zdalo sa jej správne spýtať sa ho to.

„Ešte nie, ale mám jej číslo," nadšene povedal a Rose sa chabo usmiala. Fajn! Všetkým sa darí nejako ukočírovať ľúbostné vzťahy okrem nej. Hugo má už dva roky tú istú priateľku – čo je fakt zázrak -, Lily si nedávno tiež našla priateľa a teraz ešte aj Albus. Jediný James nemal nijakú stálu známosť. Ak to bude takto pokračovať, presedlá z Albusa na jeho brata a bude s ním chodiť každý víkend piť, aby utopila frustráciu z toho, že si nevie nikoho udržať dlhšie než... nuž, dva mesiace lebo toľko chodila s Ianom. Och, počkať! Nebol alkohol to, čo ju dostalo do tejto šlamastiky? Alebo aspoň jedna z tých vecí? Možno to predsa len nie je až taký dobrý nápad.

Po pár ďalších zdvorilostných vetách Rose s úľavou zavesila, pretože Alovi vraj niekto klopal na dvere, a položila si hlavu na operadlo. Snažila sa nemyslieť na svoj nočný zážitok, ale to by skôr prinútila Jamesa prestať chodiť každý víken flámovať. S naštvaným povzdychom siahla po prvej knihe, na ktorú jej padol zrak a snažila sa o aspoň malé rozptýlenie. O tri hodiny neskôr stále sedela v tom istom kresle, na sebe mala stále iba župan a v ruke držala tú istú knihu. Keď sa ozval zvonček a ona sa šla pozrieť, kto to je, nemohla uveriť tomu, že pred jej dverami znova stojí Malfoy. Frustrovane zavrčala a čelom sa oprela o biele dvere.

„Proste odíď," zamraučala a šla sa ukryť do postele pod prikrývku, ktorá aspoň trochu tlmila na nervy idúce drnčanie zvončeka. No a keď s tým konečne prestal a odišiel, o pár desiatok minút jej na zatvorené okno ťukala premrznuto vyzerajúca sova.

_Rose, musíme sa pozhovárať. Ozvi sa mi, prosím. Scorpius._

Zamračila sa. Chvíľu sa pohrávala s myšlienkou, že by ten list odignorovala a tvárila sa, že nič nedostala, ale to bolo príliš aj na ňu. Preto si vzala čistý papier a napísala jedinú vetu, ktorá hovorila za všetko.

_Zabudni na to, čo sa včera stalo._


	4. Chapter 4

Rose vedela, že skôr či neskôr si musí ísť po ten blbý telefón do Ianovho bytu, no nemohla sa k tomu prinútiť. Už nikdy ho nechcela vidieť. Najlepšie by bolo, keby úplne zabudla, že existuje, lenže ani to nebolo možné. Spomienky na noc strávenú so Scorpiusom boli príliš čerstvé a na celú príčinu, vďaka ktorej sa to stalo, bolo nemožné nemyslieť. Obe udalosti boli nezmazateľne vypálene v jej mysli. Ľutovala to. Veľmi si vyčítala, že dovolila, aby sa to stalo, ale ak mala byť stopercentne úprimná, musela si priznať, že to nebolo také zlé. Nuž, vlastne to vôbec nebolo zlé. Odhliadnuc od celej tej veci s panenstvom, to nebola absolútna pohroma, pretože našla presne to, čo u neho tak zúfalo hľadala.

Upokojil ju, donútil ju aspoň na chvíľu zabudnúť na Ianovo hrubé zaobchádzanie a rozochvel všetky svaly v jej tele. Jeho nežné, láskavé dotyky spôsobili, že sa cítila presne tak chcená a milovaná, ako po tom túžila. Poskytol jej všetko to, v čom Ian žalostne zlyhal. Bolo také omamujúco úžasné cítiť sa tak a prišlo jej to tak neuveriteľne správne, až si priala, aby to bolo skutočné. Aby to neboli iba Malfoyove pocity, ktoré to spravili takým pekným, aby do toho aj ona mohla vložiť kúsok zo seba. Lenže nie vždy dostaneme to, čo chceme, však? A preto sa Rose radšej zbavila tých hlúpych fantazíjnych myšlienok a v pondelok ráno sa vyšuchtala z bytu, aby prišla na svoju doobedňajšiu zmenu na čas. Cez prázdniny zvykla pracovať na polovičný úväzok v _Magických outfitoch_, jednej z najväčších sietí predajní čarodejníckeho oblečenia v Británii.

Vošla do oddelenia s každodenným oblečením a zazubila sa na Emmu, ktorá už stála za pokladňou oblečená v štýlovej uniforme. Kolegyňa na ňu zamávala, ale ruku stiahla, akonáhle k nej pristúpila vysoká plavovlasá zákazníčka. Rose rýchlo prebehla cez miestnosť a vošla do čiernych dverí s bielym štítkom „Iba pre personál" pripevneným na laminátovom povrchu. V šatni sa prezliekla do rovnakej čierno-zlatej uniformy, akú mala na sebe Emma a o pár minút neskôr už stála vedľa nej, obsluhujúc druhú pokladňu.

„Ahoj," zaštebotala Rose, sama sa čudujúc, kde sa v nej berie toľká dobrá nálada, keď ona je asi ten poslendý človek na planéte, ktorý má dôvod byť dobre naladený.

„Ahoj. Čo máš s telefónom? Volala som ti asi trikrát, aby som ti povedala, že si na dnes nemáš robiť veľké plány, pretože pôjdeme po práci spolu na obed."

Och, jasné. Zvyčne jej volá iba málo ľudí, pretože iba minimálny počet čarodejníkov malo mobilný telefón a ona veľa muklov nepoznala, ale teraz, keď k svojmu LG nemala prístup, pretože bol uväznený v spároch Ianovho bytu, musia ju zrazu všetci horlivo zháňať.

„Och, zabudla som si ho u Iana," bola jej pravdivá odpoveď. Emma nemala o Rosinom rozhodnutí týkajúce sa Iana ani potuchy, takže jej našťastie nemusela odpovedať na žiadne dotieravé otázky. Celé doobedie sa vlieklo ako obyčajne hrozne pomaly. Nával mávali v obchode pravidelne až po druhej alebo tretej hodine, kedy začali chodiť decká zo školy domov a neskôr poobede ľudia z práce.

Do konca šichty Rose chýbalo už menej než desať minút a ona práve stála pri jednej z poličiek, kde zrovnávala tričká, ktoré si chvíľu predtým prezerala jedna zákazníčka, do úhľadného komína. Podráždene si mrmlala popod nos, pretože tá ženská poprehadzovala všetko, čo jej prišlo pod ruku, no nakoniec nekúpila vôbec nič, no keď sa za ňou ozval dobre známy hlas, ruky jej zamrzli v pohybe.

„Nemyslela si si, že sa predo mnou môžeš skrývať naveky, však nie?"

Nie, nemyslela, taká kolosálne naivná predsa vôbec nebola, ale dúfala, že to vydrží aspoň pár dní. Prečo musel prísť práve teraz? Ona ešte nebola pripravená čeliť jeho otázkam! Nemala nič vymyslené, doteraz nad nejakým náhradným vysvetlením ani nepremýšľala.

Rose sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby sa upokojila a nedala najavo, ako veľmi ju jeho príchod znepokojil. Zvrtla sa. Keby k nemu zostala otočená chrbtom, zrejme by to pokladal za známku slabosti. „Nevedela som, že obľubuješ dámske oblečenie. Čím nechcem povedať, že ťa odsudzujem, každý máme právo na nejakú malú výstrednosť."

Scorpiusovi sa jeden kútik zdvihol v ironickom úškľabku. „To nebolo vtipné, Weasleyová."

Jaj. Menom Weasleyová ju neoslovil už roky. Musel byť fakt parádne vytočený. Naprázdno preglgla.

„Čo tu robíš?"

„Keď si mi nehodlala zdvihnúť telefón a neotvárala dvere, rozhodol som sa prísť sem."

Rose podráždene stisla pery. „Nebol môj list snáď dosť jasný?"

„Bol," odpovedal jej blondiak s nepríjemným úsmevom, takým, ktorý jeho tvári vôbec nesvedčal. „Ale to boli aj všetky moje odkazy, ktoré som ti nechal, keď si mi nezdvíhala telefón."

„Nevedela som, že si mi nechal odkazy. Nechala som si mobil u... kamaráta." Rozhodla sa, že nebolo práve najmúdrejšie spomínať pred ním Iana. Nemala v úmysle ho spomínať už nikdy pred nikým.

„U kamaráta...?" podozrievavo sa spýtal, ako keby úplne poľahky prehliadol jej lož. „A nie náhodou u Iana? U tvojho priateľa, s ktorým si mala mať v sobotu rande, na ktorom sa niečo stalo a preto si šla do postele so mnou?"

Och, do riti! Intenzita jeho hlasu sa zvyšovala každým ďalším písmenom, ako ním prúdili záchvevy hnevu, a na konci jeho preslovu na nich zízala polovica zákazníkov v obchode. Rose zachytila, ako na ňu Emma civí vytreštenými očami. Pevne zaťala zuby a úporne potláčala dotieravé začervenanie, ktoré sa jej plazilo po tvári.

„Čo odo mňa chceš?" vyštekla na neho, úplne vytočená jeho indiskrétnym správaním.

„Ty sa ešte aj pýtaš, čo od teba chcem?" neveriacky zvolal Scorpius. „Chcem počuť pravdu!"

„Prestaň na mňa jačať!" zasyčala na neho, schmatla ho lakeť a ťahala ho do miestnosti, ktorá bola vyhradená pre zamestnancov. Aj tak už mala mať čoskoro po šichte a môže sa ísť potom rovno prezliecť.

Lenčo sa za nimi zatvorili dvere a oni unikli asi desiatke začudovaných pohľadov, Scorpius si vytrhol ruku z jej zovretia a zazrel na ňu.

„Je na čase, aby si začala odpovedať na moje otázky!"

Rose na neho zhrozene pozrela, v duchu hľadajúc akúkoľvek možnosť, ako ho prinútiť odísť alebo ako by mohla sama zdrhnúť. Jediné, čo jej zišlo na um, bolo uraziť ho do takej miery, že by odtiaľ dobrovoľne odišiel a už nikdy by s ňou nechcel prehovoriť, no to sa jej akosi bridilo. Nemohla to urobiť, nie po tom, čo sa medzi nimi stalo.

„Nechcem o tom hovoriť," povedala o poznanie krotkejšie. Možno keď bude vyzerať utrápene a zraniteľne, zľutuje sa nad ňou a dá jej pokoj.

„Nuž, tak to máš smolu, Rose, pretože budeš musieť," chladne odvetil. Bolo očividné, že nehodlal prijať žiadne výhovorky. Začínala mať pocit, že z tohto sa len tak ľahko nevyvlečie a možno bolo načase, aby mu povedala pravdu... pravdaže nie celú.

„Čo chceš vôbec počuť? Bola to chyba, ktorú som nikdy nemala urobiť, stačí?" vyhŕkla.

„Lenže ja chcem vedieť prečo. Čo sa predtým stalo, že si kvôli tomu plakala? Malo to niečo spoločné s tvojím zúfalým manévrom, keď si sa na mňa vrhla? Pretože ja si myslím, že áno. A čo si tým vôbec chcela dokázať? Chcela si sa za niečo pomstiť Ianovi? Podviedol ťa a ty si mu to chcela oplatiť?"

Zízala na neho rozšírenými očami, kým jemu z očí sršali blesky hnevu. Ani jej nenapadlo zvaliť to na pomstu Ianovi. To by mohlo fungovať, lebo to znelo dosť dôveryhodne. Ian ju podviedol, ona sa to vtedy v sobotu dozvedela, bola strašne naštvaná, zranená a zúfalá a chcela mu to vrátiť aj s úrokmi. No a prvý, kto sa jej dostal pod ruku, bol, bohužiaľ, Scorpius. Lenže... nebolo to oveľa horšie ako to, čo sa naozaj stalo? Nepozeral by na ňu s väčším opovrhnutím, ako keby mu povedala trochu upravenú pravdu? Bolo to zvláštne, ale nemohla zniesť, aby si o nej myslel, že sa s ním milovala iba preto, lebo sa chcela za niečo pomstiť svojmu bývalému priateľovi.

„Myslím to vážne, Rose, chcem odpovede!" zavrčal na ňu, kým ona sa zbesilo snažila zistiť, čo povedať.

Dvakrát sa zhlboka nadýchla a zahrýzla si do pery. „Naozaj ma to mrzí," pomaly, premyslene povedala, „ty si fakt ten posledný človek, ktorému by som chcela toto spôsobiť, ale už sa stalo. Nemalo to nič spoločné s tým, že by ma Ian podviedol – nepodviedol! -, no v ten večer som naozaj plakala kvôli nemu. Rozišli sme sa."

A čo teraz? Ako pokračovať?

„Prečo ste sa rozišli?"

Pokrčila plecami. „Povedzme, že som si uvedomila, že nie je ten pravý."

Scorpius na ňu chvíľu mlčky hľadel, kým znova prehovoril. „Takže potom si prišla za mňou a vliezla si so mnou do postele?" uštipačne sa spýtal, očividne ho ten hnev neprešiel. Nuž, Rose nebola prekvapená.

„Nie," pokrútila hlavou. „Ja som išla za Albusom, no ak si spomínaš, ten tam nebol. Potom som mala priveľa vodiek a... a jednoducho sa to stalo. Mimochodom, včera som telefonovala s Alom a on mi povedal, že keď si mu v sobotu večer volal z baru, povedal ti, že tam nepríde. To ale nie je verzia, ktorú si mi dal ty," vyzývavo povedala, prižmúrila na neho oči, no jej tón neznel obviňujúco. Hoci, keby jej povedal pravdu, pravdepodobne by sa ihneď postavila a išla domov, a tento problém by vôbec nemuseli riešiť. Takže to vlastne sčasti _bola_ aj jeho chyba.

Videla, ako od nej Scorpius odvrátil pohľad a nepokojne prestúpil z jednej nohy na druhú. „Len som, hm, vyzerala si dosť zle a vedel som, že ak ti poviem, že Al sa nechystá prísť, išla by si sama domov a tam sa umárala smútkom. Potrebovala si spoločnosť, videl som to na tebe. Tak som ti klamal."

Na jeho obranu je treba povedať, že tú poslednú vetu povedal tak, že to vyzeralo, ako keby ho ten fakt, že jej klamal, zahanbil. „Vďaka za starostlivosť, ale aspoň vidíš, k čomu to klamanie viedlo."

„Tým chceš povedať, že je to moja vina? Pretože ak sa správne pamätám, keď som zistil, že si bola panna, chcel som prestať!" Ach, a znova sme nahnevaní.

„Nie, nechcela som tým povedať, že je to tvoja vina, ale máš na tom svoj podiel aj ty. To jednoducho nemôžeš poprieť," zmierlivo povedala, no zdalo sa jej, že on jej slová ani nezaregistroval.

„Do riti, Rose! Prečo si mi to nepovedala? Prečo si mi nejako nenaznačila, že je to prvýkrát? Mala si na to dosť času!" takmer vykríkol, Rose si zahrýzla do pery a s obavami sa zadívala na zatvorené dvere, ktoré viedli do predajne. Dúfala, nie - _modlila sa_ -, aby ho nikto nezačul. „A vôbec... prečo ja? Takto si to určite neplánovala."

„Samozrejme, že som to tak neplánovala!" odvrkla mu, vynervovaná z toho, že neprestáva hovoriť tak nahlas, takže tam bola istá šanca, že ktokoľvek je teraz v obchode, práve sa mu dostali do uší intímne podrobnosti o jej osobnom živote. „A prestaň kričať, do pekla! Chceš, aby ťa niekto počul?"

„Je mi úplne jedno, či ma niekto začuje!"

Zaškrípala zubami. Samozrejme! O jeho reputáciu tu predsa nešlo, však? „Ale mne to nie je jedno! Chcem v tomto obchode aj naďalej brigádovať bez toho, aby som musela nosiť na hlave papierové vrecko!"

„Odpovieš mi už konečne?" spýtal sa s prísnym výrazom na tvári, jej obavy opäť nebral nijako zváštne na vedomie.

Frustrovane zavrčala. Jednak preto, lebo ju stále trápil svojimi dotieravými otázkami, ktorým by sa najradšej vyhla a jednak kvôli tomu, lebo ho absolútne nezaujímal jej strach z toho, že práve teraz je na druhej strane dvier prilepených niekoľko uší, ktoré dychtivo načúvajú ich milému rozhovoru.

„Nezastavila som ťa preto, lebo som nechcela!" konečne mu odpovedala.

„Nechcela?" Scorpius po nej neveriacky zopakoval a vyvalil na ňu svoje podmanivo modré okále. „To nedáva žiadny zmysel. Prečo by si sa so mnou chcela vyspať, keď teraz hovoríš, že to bola chyba a že ťa to mrzí? A prečo si chcela stratiť panenstvo takto?"

Rose sa zhlboka nadýchla. Ako mu to má vysvetliť? „Nehovorím, že som chcela stratiť panenstvo takto, ale vtedy, v tej chvíli som naozaj nechcela, aby si prestal. Neviem to vysvetliť, ale proste som chcela, aby si pokračoval."

Blondiak na ňu chvíľu omámene hľadel, než sa zmohol na slovo. „Ale, tak... tak prečo si mi aspoň nepovedala, že je to prvý raz? Určite by som isté veci urobil inak."

Nemohla si nevšimnúť, že sa zatváril trochu ľútostivo, ale veľmi sa nad tým nepozastavovala. Miesto toho trhla plecami. „Veď je to aj tak jedno."

„Nie je to jedno! Preboha, nemôžem uveriť, že som to ja, kto ti to musí povedať, ale ten okamih mal byť pre teba výnimočný a pekný."

Bolo dosť čudné počuť ho takto hovoriť. „Pozri, naozaj si nemusíš nič vyčítať, pretože obaja vieme, že to bola len a len moja chyba. Dostala som, čo som si zaslúžila. A okrem toho, _bolo_ to pekné - minimálne časť z toho," zamrmlala a červenala sa ako zrelá paradajka.

„Chceš povedať, že sa ti to páčilo?" vyjachtal zo seba Scorpius. Jeho tón bol niečo medzi nepochopením, nedôverou a túžbou, aby to bola pravda.

A tento raz sa Rose začervenala ešte viac. „Nebolo to úplne zlé," trhane zo seba vydala. „Och, fakt sa o tom musíme baviť? Keby sa mi to nepáčilo, buď si istý, že by som ti nedovolila, aby si v tom pokračoval." Ak by sa niekedy mala prepadnúť od hanby veľmi hlboko pod zemský povrch, aby nezažila ešte väčšie rozpaky, toto by mohla byť tá správna chvíľa. Čakala a čakala, lenže stále stála pred užasnutým Scorpiusom Malfoyom v šatni vo svojej práci. Tak veľmi sa chcela odtiaľ vypariť! A spôsob, akým na ňu hľadel blondiak, ktorý mal ešte k tomu aj otvorené ústa, jej vôbec nepomáhal potlačiť rozpaky.

„No napriek tomu to bola chyba. Nikdy som ťa takto nemala využiť a mrzí ma to."

„Hovoríš to, ako keby som z toho ja nič nemal."

Áno, presne toto bolo treba povedať, aby sa jej červeň na lícach usadila s doživotným trvaním. Naprázdno preglgla a zadívala sa na špičky svojich topánok. „Myslím, že vieš, o čom hovorím," zamumlala, neochotná pozrieť sa mu do očí.

Chvíľu bolo ticho, no napokon Scorpius predsa len prehovoril. „Ale ak hovoríš, že sa ti to páčilo, tak..."

„Nie! Zabudni, že sa to vôbec stalo."

„Ale Rose..."

„Ty to vážne nechápeš, Scorpius? Využila som ťa! Prajem si, aby... aby som do toho mohla vložiť tie isté city ako ty, ale nešlo to, pretože som necítila to isté," snažila sa mu vysvetliť.

Zdalo sa jej, ako keby je tvárou prebehol mrak bolesti. Rose zvraštila čelo, keď jej nepríjemne zovrelo hruď. „Prepáč," zašepkala.

„No možno by sme to mohli skúsiť," takmer prosebne povedal a ona sa pristihla pri tom, že nemá to srdce znova ho bezcitne odmietnuť. No nebola si istá, či sa chce pustiť do niečoho takéhoto.

Lenže pohľad na jeho zronenú a tak zraniteľnú tvár, ju takmer zrazil na kolená. Ten pohľad ju priveľmi znepokojoval. „Ja... čo keby sme urobili kompromis?" navrhla, no on zostal mlčať. Čakal, ako bude pokračovať.

„S Ianom som sa rozišla iba pred tromi dňami, na nový vzťah je naozaj ešte priskoro, ale nehovorím ti definitívne nie. Len mi daj trochu času, kým sa z toho spamätám, dobre? A možno... možno by to šlo."

Pozorne na neho hľadela, kým so zadržaným dychom očakávala jeho reakciu. Trochu ju prekvapilo, keď pevne zovrel pery a iba strho prikývol. Na chvíľu ju to dosť vyviedlo z miery, a úprimen povedané aj sklamalo, no potom si to všimla. Tie malé iskričky v očiach, to, ako k sebe pritíska pery, aby sa mu ústa neroztiahli do úškrnu a tiež ako zaťal ruky v päsť, aby... možno aby ju hneď v tom momente neobjal? Ale viete, čo bolo na tom všetkom úplne najčudnejšie? Že pri pohľade na neho sa jej hruďou rozlial čudný pocit tepla.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose chcela zomrieť. Fakt! Po ich rozhovore, keď Scoprius konečne odišiel, sa dnu dovalila Emma, pretože sa im zmena skončila už pred viac ako pätnástimi minútami, nasledovaná Dianou a Ericou, ktoré ich mali vystriedať. Možno že zákazníci neboli takí všeteční, aby sliedili pri dverách ich šatne, no tie tri sa rozhodne nedali odradiť. Len čo rozrazili dvere a vošli dnu, aby sa prezliekli, ich otázky nemali konca kraja. Preto Rose s veľkou úľavou razantne odmietla Emmino pozvanie na obed a radšej šla domov zjesť ten jeden balíček keksov, ktorý mala v skrinke.

Už nikto nepochyboval o tom, že Rose občas robila vážne zlé rozhodnutia, no okrem toho bola ešte aj trochu zbabelá. Od nedele odsúvala návštevu Ianovho bytu za účelom konečne si vziať svoj prekliaty telefón, a napriek tomu, že v pondelok ráno bola pevne rozhodnutá to urobiť, Scorpiusova návšteva jej ponúkla ďalšiu výhovorku. Vravela si, že zvládnuť rozhovor s ním bolo na jeden deň emocionálneho vypätia viac než dosť, a tak to znova odložila na druhý deň.

V utorok ráno sa zobudila v jednou, jedinou myšlienkou v hlave. _To naozaj úplne potratila rozum?_ Prečo, prepánajána, dávala Malfoyovi falošnú nádej? Prečo nemohla jednoducho držať zobák a nedať sa ovplyvniť tým jeho smutným, srdce lámajúcim pohľadom? Prečo musela byť taká kolosálne sprostá?

Pravda bola, že mu neklamala. Páčilo sa jej to a bolo to dobré... aspoň do určitého bodu, ale ona mala na mysli výlučne fyzický aspekt. A hoci bola predtým nevinná, nebola úplne hlúpa, vedela, že užívať si to môže aj s niekým, ku komu nič necíti a kto necíti nič k nej. Stačilo sa iba trochu uvoľniť, zabudnúť na zväzujúce morálne zásady a poprípade si vypiť pár pohárikov tvrdého. Neboli treba žiadne romantické pocity, aby si to človek dokázal vychutnať.

Ona si toho bola veľmi dobre vedomá, no zadalo sa, že Scorpius mal na to trochu iný názor. Myslel si, že ak sa jej to páčilo, znamenalo to zárodok niečoho oveľa väčšieho, než to v skutočnosti bolo. A ona mu to svojou hlúposťou a svojou precitlivenosťou na jeho zármutok nepriamo potvrdila a vyvolala v ňom nádej, ktorú zahubiť bude určite bolestivý proces pre oboch. Kam tento svet spel, keď to vyzeralo, že z nich dvoch je to ona, kto stojí nohami pevne na zemi, kto sa nesnaží prikrášľovať si veci a kto je vo všeobecnosti oveľa racionálnejší?

Avšak na druhej strane, nemohla si nepriznať, že jeho záujem jej pohládzal ego a veľmi ľahko jej dokázal nahovoriť, že má právo cítiť sa výnimočne. Predtým na škole to tak nebolo, radšej sa mu vyhýbala, no jeho záujem jej zrazu zalichotil. Vlastne jej tak trochu poskytovalo úľavu vedomie, že jeho city ju k nemu pútajú, a preto vedela, že ak by bola v akýchkoľvek problémoch, vždy tam bude on, aby jej pomohol a udržal ju nad vodou. Ak sa pýtate, či si neuvedomovala, aké hrozne sebecké a egoistické to bolo, odpoveď je - uvedomovala. Vedela to a bola sama sebou dosť znechutená, no ak ste niekedy cítili ten opojný pocit akejsi zvrátenej moci nad tým človekom a totálneho bezpečia, pretože nehľadiac na to, čo sa stane, jeho láska ho vždy bude nútiť ochraňovať vás, mohli by ste pochopiť, aké ťažké je odolať niečomu takému lákavému.

Rose neurobila nič, aby ho nejako podobne využila, aby zahrala na jeho citlivú strunu a potom ho odmietla s tým, že oni dvaja sú iba priatelia. Ale vedomie si, že by mohla a že ju to vlastne trochu láka, bolo... nuž, pripadalo jej to ohavné. Pomyslela si, že ženské srdce je naozaj prapodivná vec, keď sa zmieta medzi dvoma opačnými pólmi. Na jednej strane jej nechuť akokoľvek mu ublížiť a na druhej vábivý pocit moci nad ním. Ale vedela, ako tento boj dvoch protikladov skončí. Nepatrila predsa do chrabromilu len tak pre nič za nič. Akokoľvek bola temná strana jej osobnosti lákavá, nikdy by sa nepoddala jej volaniu.

Rose bola už dosť unavená z neustáleho premýšľania a kajania sa, keď podvečer vyšla z bytu a omotala si okolo krku zelený šál. Radšej neuvažovala nad tým, že ide konečne po svoj mobil a bude sa musieť stretnúť s Ianom, pretože jej len nedávno nadobudnutá odvaha by mohla spľasnúť rýchlejšie, ako keď prasknete balón. Vyšla von z bytovky, zabočila doľava a zostala zarazene stáť.

"Och, len toto nie," potichu zaúpela a rýchlo zvažovala, že by vkĺzla späť do budovy, no vtedy blondiak, ktorý kráčal iba kúsok od nej jej smerom, zodvihol hlavu a zbadal ju. Bolo neskoro, svoju jedno stotinovú šancu prepásla, takže teraz sa bude musieť postaviť čelom následkom svojich neuvážených slov zo včerajška.

Nepokojne prestúpila z nohy na nohu, kým čakala, až k nej konečne podíde a vysloví sa.

"Ahoj."

"Ahoj, Scorpius."

Ach, no nie je to krásne? Po pozdrave ani jeden z nich nie schopný nielenže povedať tomu druhému niečo zmysluplné, no oni mali problém s hovorením ako takým. Keď ticho medzi nimi začalo byť už vážne neznesiteľne dlhé, Rose si odkašľala.

"Ehm, čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa na rovinu.

"Dúfal som, že ťa zastihnem doma. Ideš niekam?"

Nuž, očividne niekam naozaj išla. "Musím si vybaviť jednu súrnu záležitosť," záhadne povedala, nemienila mu prezradiť, kam ide. "Čo si chcel?"

Pokrčil plecami tak, aby to vyzeralo ľahostajne, ale ju fakt neoblbol. "Len som si myslel, že by sme sa mohli porozprávať."

Och, nie! Len nie znova sa rozprávať! Ako sa ukázalo, v poslednej dobe pri ňom nebola schopná ovládať svoje vlastné ústa a najmä veci, ktoré z nich vychádzali. Skutočne potrebovala trochu pauzu, aby sa mohla dať znova dokopy a obrniť sa proti jeho čudnému šarmu, či čo to bolo, čo ju nútilo strácať hlavu, zabúdať na svoje vlastné rozhodnutia a zanechávať logiku ďaleko za sebou.

"Aha. Možno niekedy inokedy, ale teraz musím naozaj ísť. Toto nepočká," povedala, rýchlo ho obišla a ponáhľala sa po chodníku, aby mu náhodou nenapadlo, že ju odprevadí.

000

Scorpius sa so zmiešanými pocitmi díval na jej vzďaľujúcu sa postavu. Prísť dnes za ňou bol chvíľkový popud, úplne spontánny nápad, ktorá nemal nič spoločné s tým, že by od nej chcel niečo konkrétne. Nemalo to žiadny súvis s ich spoločne prežitou nocou alebo so včerajším rozhovorom, ktorý mu vlial do srdca aspoň štipku nádeje. Dôvod, prečo sa za ňou vybral, bol taký jednoduchý a patetický, až mal chuť zasmiať sa sám na sebe. Skrátka ju túžil vidieť.

A teraz tam stál, ona sa strácala v diaľke a on bol... nahnevaný. Určite to malo niečo spoločné s bodnutím sklamania, ktoré náhle pocítil a ktoré sa zdalo takmer neuveriteľné. Vedel predsa, ako to medzi nimi je, vedel, že ju nemôže obviňovať z toho, že ho neuprednostnila pred čímkoľvek, čo mala na práci a rozhodne jej nemohol dávať za vinu, že už mala vlastné plány. Lenže nemohol si pomôcť, aby na ňu nebol naštvaný. Bolo to fakt také úbohé, ako sa to zdalo jemu?

Keď si uvedomil, ako ľahko ho dokáže vyviesť z rovnováhy, jeho hnev sa iba zdvojnásobil a nabral iný smer. Bol rozzúrený na seba, lebo si tak ľahko dovolil nechať sa ovplyvňovať citmi k nej a jej správaním. Úplnou čerešničkou na torte bolo, že si ani neuvedomovala, aký sklamaný bol. No aj keby to vedela, bol si dosť istý, že by ju to nezobralo ani zďaleka tak veľmi, ako keby bol na jej mieste on. Mal chuť do niečoho tresnúť päsťou. Bol skutočne taký slaboch? A bol vlastne slabochom? Kde je vlastne hranica medzi milujúcim mužom, ktorý je pre ženu ochotný urobiť čokoľvek a slaboduchou sračkou, ktorá so sebou nechá zametať? Zdalo sa mu, že on práve v tejto chvíli balansuje na hrane.

Scorpius zaťal zuby a päste zastrčil hlboko do svojho šedého zimného kabáta, aby ho nelákalo vybiť si svoju frustráciu a hnev na nejakom úbohom nič netušiacom okoloidúcom. Vybral sa domov, smerom, kadiaľ odišla Rose a v tej chvíli mu to napadlo. Rose mu nepovedala, čo bolo také dôležité, že sa to nedalo odložiť a ona to musela ísť vybaviť práve teraz, ale to neznamenalo, že si to nemôže zistiť sám. Keď trochu pobehol, nebolo ťažké dostať jej červenovlasú hrivu znova na dohľad, pretože odkedy sa od neho vzdialila, neprešlo veľa času. Teraz sa od nej musel už iba držať v dostatočnej vzdialenosti a dávať si pozor, aby ho nezbadala, keby sa náhodou obzrela, a potom príde na to, kam sa tak ponáhľala.

000

Keď Rose stála konečne pred dverami Ianovho bytu, radšej sa ani povzbudzujúco nenadýchla, aby nevyhnutné nepredlžovala už ani o sekundu. Po troch rýchlych ráznych zaklopaniach sa dvere pomaly otvorili a ona zostala stáť zoči-voči Ianovi, vysokému hnedovlasému mužovi, ktorý sa jej kedysi zdal neuveriteľne príťažlivý. Samozrejme, stále bol rovnako pekný, ale ona už k nemu necítila ani štipku náklonnosti a vôbec nezáležalo na tom, či vyzeral ako herec vystrihnutý z časopisu.

"Rozmýšľal som, kedy sa tu konečne ukážeš," povedal jej na úvod a ona nedokázala zabrániť kyslému úškľabku, ktorý sa jej usadil na tvári.

"Neboj sa, nebudem ťa obťažovať dlho, prišla som si iba po telefón. Musel mi tu vypadnúť z vrecka."

Ian prikývol a odstúpil od dverí. "Idem ho nájsť, v posledných dvoch dňoch vibroval ako besný," povedal a ešte prehodil cez plece: "Poď dnu."

Rose bola úprimne šokovaná jeho pokojným, skoro až milým správaním a vôbec nevedela, čo si o tom myslieť. No nemienila vstúpiť do toho hadieho hniezda... aspoň do doby, keď si uvedomila, že jej mobil nie je jediná vec, ktorú nechala v jeho byte. Vstúpila teda dnu, ale dvere nechala dokorán otvorené. Vedela, že jej neublíži, on nebol násilnícky typ - aspoň si nikdy nevšimla, že by bol -, no mala oveľa lepší pocit, keď boli tie dvere otvorené.

"A dones mi aj tú knihu, čo som ti požičala - Smrtonosné znamenia," zvolala, aby ju začul a s rukami zloženými na hrudi čakala, kým jej konečne prinesie, čo je jej a ona bude môcť odísť a nikdy sa nevrátiť.

Netrvalo dlho a Ian sa pred ňou objavil s jej mobilom a knihou v ruke. Oba predmety si od neho vzala. "Zbohom," zamrmlala, zvrtla sa a chcela odísť, ale zastavil ju.

"To má byť všetko?"

Obrátila sa k nemu s nadvihnutým obočím. "A čo viac by si chcel počuť? Nemám záujem mať s tebou čokoľvek spoločné."

"Kvôli tej sobote?" spýtal sa, ako keby nemohol uveriť, že ju urazila taká maličkosť.

Rose musela veľmi krotiť vlnu hnevu, ktorá zdvihla v jej vnútri.

"No tak, bol som iba prekvapený."

"Nie, bol si kokot, to je to, čo si bol," odvrkla mu Rose a zazerala na neho. Nemala v pláne ho vyprovokovať, iba chcela ísť konečne domov, lenže Iana jej nadávka riadne naštvala.

"A to mi hovorí stará panna, ktorú ešte nikto nepretiahol, lebo sa jej každý zdráha dotknúť?" zasyčal nenávistne.

Rose sa ani nesnažila zabrániť si dať mu jedno zaucho. Skôr ju potešilo, že mala dôvod dať mu facku a vychutnávala si stret svojej dlane s jeho lícom. Videla, ako sa Ianova tvár stiahla zlobou, ktorá zapríčinila jej nutkanie odstúpiť od neho, no skôr než stihla urobiť prvý krok, jeho ruka vystrelila a pevne ju schmatla za lakeť.

"Tak toto, Rose, si urobila prvý a aj poslednýkrát," precedil pomedzi stisnuté zuby. Rose sa vtedy zmocnilo podozrenie, či sa predsa len pri jeho odhade nemýlila a že by naozaj mohol byť nebezpečný. Ale ešte predtým, než mala zistiť, čo s ňou Ian plánoval urobiť, sa za ňou ozval veľmi hrozivo znejúci hlas. Bolo také nezvyčajné počuť ho tak hovoriť, že najprv nespoznala, kto to je.

"Pusti ju!" prikázal hlas a ona sa otočila.

Úľava ju zaplavila ako obrovská prílivová vlna. Hoci sa necítila až taká ohrozená, bolo rozhodne upokojujúcejšie, keď vedela, že tam nie je sama a že ak by na niečo naozaj došlo, má niekoho, kto ju bude brániť.

"Ty si kto?" spýtal sa Ian, Rosinu ruku stále nepúšťal.

"Je to môj priateľ!" odpovedala mu červenovláska a trhaním ruky, sa pokúšala oslobodiť sa od neho. "Ian, pusti ma!"

"Priateľ?" zvolal brunet a na jeho perách sa objavil škaredý úškrn. "Myslíš, že taký fešáčik sa zníži k tomu, aby ťa toho konečne zbavil? Aby ťa ošukal?" posmešne sa spýtal a toto bola posledná kvapka v pohári Scorpiusa Malfoya. Voda sa preliala cez okraj, blondiak vošiel z chodby dnu do bytu a jeho päsť dopadla presne na to isté miesto, kde ho iba pred chvíľou zasiahla Rose.

Ian ju okamžite pustil a prekvapene zamrkal viečkami. Dalo sa veľmi jasne povedať, kedy sa spamätal zo šoku a chystal sa vytiahnuť prútik, no Scorpius bol rýchlejší a znova ho udrel do tváre, a potom znova a znova...

"Scorpius!" vystrašene zvolala Rose, keď sa jej bývalý priateľ zložil na zem a ostal tam ležať. "Už ho nechaj tak," povedala, chytila ho za ruku a ťahala ho preč.

Scorpius sa nebránil, nechal sa odviesť von na ulicu, kde obaja zastali a on sa zhlboka nadýchol čerstvého mrazivého vzduchu, aby sa upokojil.

"Ty si ma sledoval?" spýtala sa potichu Rose a s obavami sa dívala na jeho nie veľmi dobre vyzerajúcu hánku pravej ruky.

Blondiak pokrčil ramenami, očividne ho vôbec netrápil fakt, že ju prakticky špehoval. "Chcel som vedieť, čo je také naliehavé. Čo to malo znamenať?" naštvane sa spýtal a Rose na neho vyvalila oči. "To tam hore," upresnil.

"Och," vydýchla, ale nemala sa k tomu, aby mu to vysvetlila.

"Rose?"

"Rozišla som sa s ním v tú noc v sobotu," neochotne povedala. "Teraz som si prišla po mobil a knihu, ktoré som si u neho nechala."

"A čo mali znamenať tie jeho reč? Počul som všetko, čo povedal."

Rose mala chuť obesiť sa. _On to počul?_ To nebolo vôbec dobré. Stačilo, že sa cítila ponížená pred Ianom, a teraz ešte aj pred Scorpiusom? Je toto ďalšia forma odplaty za tú noc, kedy sa s ním vyspala?

"Nechaj to tak! Jednoducho som sa s ním v tú sobotu pohádala a odišla som preč. Myslím, že to je všetko, čo potrebuješ vedieť."

Obišla ho s úmyslom kráčať späť domov, no on ju chytil za ruku, a to oveľa jemnejšie než predtým Ian.

"Z tohto sa nevyvlečieš. Nebudem čakať na odpovede ďalšie dva dni ako predtým. Ideme!" zavelil a vliekol ju za sebou po chodníku.

"Kam ideme?" zmohla sa iba na zajachtanie. Nemala chuť a ani energiu handrkovať sa teraz s ním. Ľahšie bolo jednoducho sa vzdať.

"Ku mne," povedal, zaviedol ju do úzkej uličky medzi dvomi vysokými budovami a premiestnil sa s ňou o dve ulice ďalej od svojho bytu.

"Hm... Scorpius?" ozvala sa po piatich krokoch Rose, ktorá si bola dobre vedomá jeho ruky stále odpočívajúcej na svojom zápästí. Ale nesťažovala sa, vlastne jej to vôbec neprekážalo. "Ďakujem. Naozaj si vážim, čo si urobil," povedala potichu, a potom sa zachichotala. "Že si bránil moju česť... ako v nejakom historickom filme."

Jemu sa to asi nezdalo smiešne, lebo sa iba zamračila a ona okamžite sklapla. Zacítila, ako sa jeho ruka nenápadne kĺže po jej zápästí a keď boli v polovici cesty, bez okolkov vložil jej ruku do svojej dlane.

"Prečo ti to povedal?" spýtal sa napokon, keď vošli do jeho bytu a posadili sa.

"Scorpius, ja... naozaj o tom nechcem hovoriť."

Jeho obočie sa zvraštilo, odvrátil od nej pohľad a zadíval sa do prázdna. Vyzeral, ako keby nad niečím tuho premýšľal. Znervóznilo ju to, pretože vedela, že rozmýšľa nad ňou, ale radšej mlčala, ako keby mala niečo hovoriť.

"V tú noc v bare, si ma skoro prosila, aby som ťa neodmietal," povedal po chvíli veľmi potichu.

Rose sa tuho začervenala. Dúfala, že tú časť si nejakým zázrakom nepamätá.

"Povedala si, že s ním sa to pobabralo, a potom si ma prosila, aby som ťa neodmietal. A teraz ti Ian povedal... tamto," znechutene vypľul posledné slovo, odmietajúc to zopakovať. "Mala si na sebe červené šaty, čipkovanú spodnú bielizeň a podväzky."

Vedela, že mu to práve v tej chvíli došlo. Bolo tam príliš veľa náznakov, príliš veľa dôkazov. V kútikoch sa jej nazbierali slzy poníženia a ona zatvorila oči, aby sa na neho nemusela pozerať.

"Išla si k nemu, ale on ťa odmietol, však?"

Bolo dosť zlé, že sa jej to naozaj stalo, ale počuť to niekoho povedať tak nahlas, tak definitívne, bolo oveľa horšie, než si predstavovala. Dve slzy sa uvoľnili a skĺzli sa z kútikov na líca. Mala také stiahnuté hrdlo, že sa bála prehovoriť, tak iba nemo prikývla. Nevedela, čo čakala, že je na to povie, lenže on mlčal. Po chvíli začula nejaký šuchot a zacítila, ako si sadol vedľa nej. Jednou rukou ju objal okolo pliec.

"Rose, neplač. On za to nestojí."

"Ja viem," zašepkala a naprázdno prehltla. "Neplačem kvôli nemu, viem, že ho nemilujem."

"Tak prečo plačeš?"

"Neviem!" zúfalo zvolala nahnevaná sama za seba. Prečo nemôže prestať fňukať! A prečo musí stále plakať práve pred ním?

Nebolo ťažké poddať sa jeho utešujúcemu objatiu a upokojujúcemu hladeniu chrbta a vlasov. Rose to prijala s vďakou a vedomím, že je rada v jeho náručí. Toto poznanie ju tak prekvapilo, až zrazu prestala roniť slzy a odtiahla sa, aby sa na neho pozrela.

"Čo je?" spýtal sa Scorpius, keď na neho neprestala zarazene civieť.

"Je... je to čudné, ale páči sa mi to."

"Čo sa ti páči?"

"Keď ma objímaš."

Scorpius sa zamračil, ako keby jej celkom nerozumel. "A to je zlé?"

Pokrútila hlavou. "Nie, nie je to zlé, iba som prekvapená. Predtým som si nemyslela, že by som sa s tebou mohla cítiť dobre... myslím predtým na škole a tak." Skôr chcela povedať predtým, keď jej vyznal lásku a ona ho nekompromisne odmietla. Bola snáď hlúpa, keď mu vtedy ani nedala šancu? A najmä keď nedala šancu sebe pokúsiť sa zistiť, či by ho predsa len nemohla mať rada?

Dnes ráno si vyčítala, že ho včera oklamala, keď mu dala nádej, že by mohli byť spolu. No tak úplne pokojne a v bezpečí sa s Ianom nikdy necítila a to s ním chodila! Ak to cítila pri Scorpiusovi, možno by do toho jednoducho mala skočiť po hlave a nepremýšľať nad tým. Veď... prečo by nemala byť s niekým, s kým sa cíti dobre?

"Môžem ťa pobozkať?" spýtala sa zrazu.

"Čože?"

"Môžem ťa pobozkať?" zopakovala. "Vieš, predtým som sa na teba tak trochu vrhla a nedala ti veľmi na výber... nechcem tú chybu urobiť dvakrát."

Blondiak na ňu pár chvíľ neveriacky zízal, kým vydýchol z pľúc vzduch v niečom, čo znelo ako povzdych a zachichotanie v jednom. Pritiahol si jej tvár k svojej a oprel si čelo o to jej.

"Rose," vydýchol, "ty ma môžeš pobozkať vždy... a ani sa nemusíš pýtať."

Tak to urobila. Prečo čakať? Bola už takmer úplne rozhodnutá skúsiť to s ním, ale chcela ešte niečo vedieť. Chcela zistiť, či sa pri bozkávaní s ním bude cítiť rovnako dobre, ako keď ju objímal. Či to bude aspoň sčasti také kúzelné, ako by malo byť. A bolo. Bolo to oveľa lepšie, než si pamätala zo sobotňajšej noci a oveľa lepšie, než všetky bozky, ktoré jej venoval Ian, dokopy.

Keďže oni dvaja mali svoju prvú spoločnú noc už za sebou, nerozpakovala sa nezostať iba pri bozkávaní. Netrvalo príliš dlho a Scorpius ju poslepiačky, s ústami stále prilepenými na jej zaviedol do svojej spálne. Keď sa od neho Rose odtiahla, aby mu mohla rozopnúť košeľu, otvorila oči a zalapala po dychu. Bolo tam trochu šero a jediné svetlo, ktoré panovalo v miestnosti, prúdilo z niekoľkých desiatok sviečok, ktoré boli porozkladané po starožitne vyzerajúcich stojanoch, niktoré boli v strieborných svietnikoch a pár ich viselo aj nad ich hlavami. V strede stála obrovská posteľ s nadýchanými obliečkami, všetky štyri steny boli pokryté bielou látkou - ako na svadobnom stane - aby nebolo vidieť nábytok a vrcholom všetkej nádhery boli lupienky červených ruží, ktoré boli porozhadzované po podlahe a posteli.

"Čo... čo je to?" zalapala po dychu a v úžase to všetko sledovala.

"Chcel som byť pripravený," povedal Scorpius a pokrčil ramenami.

"Pripravený?" Nadvihla na neho obočie a keď uvidela jemnú červeň na jeho lícach, zamykalo jej kútikmi. "Pokiaľ viem, išiel si sa so mnou pôvodne iba porozprávať."

"Ako som už zistil, s tebou sa veci rýchlo vymknú spod kontroly."

"Aha... a ako si ma chcel dostať z môjho bytu do svojho?"

"Premiestnili by sme sa."

Pokrútila hlavou, stále nemohla uveriť tomu, čo mala rovno pred očami. "Toto si urobil pre mňa?"

"Prvýkrát sa nemal udiať tak, ako sa udial. Ani nevieš, ako to ľutujem, Rose, no s tým sa už nedá nič robiť. Ale aspoň môžem zariadiť, že tvoj druhý prvýkrát bude dokonalý."

A naozaj bol. A aj tretí prvýkrát a štvrtý a... veď viete rátať, nie?

KONIEC


End file.
